Småland
is a historical province (landskap) in southern Sweden. Småland borders Blekinge, Scania or Skåne, Halland, Västergötland, Östergötland and the island Öland in the Baltic Sea. The name Småland literally means Small lands. The latinized form Smolandia has been used in other languages. The highest summit in Småland is Tomtabacken with its 377 m. Administration The traditional provinces of Sweden serve no administrative or political purposes, but are historical and cultural entities. The province is divided into the three administrative counties: Jönköping County, Kalmar County and Kronoberg County, which roughly cover the entire Småland province. Smaller areas of Småland, however, are situated in Halland County and Östergötland County. Heraldry For details, see: Heraldry of Småland The current coat of arms was granted in 1569 and pictures a rampant red lion on a golden shield carrying a crossbow. The arms is represented with a dukal coronet. Blazon: "Or a lion rampant Gules langued and armed Azure holding in front paws a Crossbow of the second bowed and stringed Sable with a bolt Argent." Population The population of Småland was 720,358 as of December 31, 2009, distributed over five counties as follows: Geography The geography is dominated by a forested high plain where the soil is mixed with sand and small boulders, making it barren in all except the coastal areas, and unsuited for agriculture except in certain locations, notably the Kalmar Plains. The province is rich in lakes and bogs. The coast consists of an archipelago of islands and bays in the north and cultivated flatlands in the south. In total, cultivated land covers 14%, meadows 7% and forest 50%. This figure is from Nordisk familjebok (see details and link below). A guess would be that meadows have decreased since. Largest towns are Jönköping in the north-west, Växjö in the south, and Kalmar on the east coast near Öland Island. History The area was probably populated in the Stone Age from the south, by people moving along the coast up to Kalmar. Småland was populated by Stone Age peoples by at least 6000 BC, since the Alby People are known to have crossed the ice bridge across the Kalmar Strait at that time. The name Småland ("small lands") comes from the fact that it was a combination of several independent lands, Kinda(today a part of Östergötland), Tveta, Vista, Vedbo, Tjust, Sevede, Aspeland, Handbörd, Möre, Värend, Finnveden and Njudung. Every small land had its own law in the Viking age and early middle age and could declare themselves neutral in wars Sweden was involved in, at least if the King had no army present at the parliamentary debate. Around 1350, under the king Magnus Eriksson a national law was introduced in Sweden, and the historic provinces lost much of their old independence. The city of Kalmar is one of the oldest cities of Sweden, and was in the medieval age the southernmost and the third largest city in Sweden, when it was a center for export of iron, which, in many cases, was handled by German merchants. Småland was the center of several peasant rebellions, the most successful of which was Dackefejden led by Nils Dacke in 1542–1543. When officials of king Gustav Vasa were assaulted and murdered, the king sent small expeditions to pacify the area, but all failed. Dacke was in reality the ruler of large parts of Småland during the winter, though heavily troubled by a blockade of supplies, before finally being defeated by larger forces attacking from both Västergötland and Östergötland. Dacke held a famous battle defence at the (now ruined) Kronoberg Castle, and was shot while trying to escape to then Danish-ruled Blekinge. s perhaps made in Småland]] In the 19th century, Småland was characterized by poverty, and had a substantial emigration to North America, which additionally hampered its development. The majority of emigrants ended up in Minnesota, with a geography resembling Sweden, combining arable land with forest and lakes. IKEA was also founded in the Småland city of Älmhult. Historical cities Towns with former city status were: Eksjö (chartered around 1400), Gränna (1652), Huskvarna (1911), Jönköping (1284), Kalmar (approximately 1100), Ljungby (1936), Nybro (1932), Nässjö (1914), Oskarshamn (1856), Sävsjö (1947), Tranås (1919), Vetlanda (1920), Vimmerby (approximately 1400), Värnamo (1920), Västervik (approximately 1200), Växjö (1342) National Parks Småland has three national parks: *Store Mosse *Norra Kvill *Blå Jungfrun Religion In comparison with much of Sweden, Småland has a higher level of religious intensity and church participation. In terms of Lutheran ecclesiastical boundaries, most of the province encompasses the diocese of Växjö. Parts of northern Småland are in the diocese of Linköping. Småland is also known for its free churches. Politically Småland is the strongest province for Kristdemokraterna (the Swedish Christian Democratic Party), and both the current leader Göran Hägglund and his predecessor Alf Svensson live in Jönköping Municipality in northern Småland. Culture The Swedish botanist Carolus Linnaeus, sw. Carl von Linné, (1707-1778), often called the father of taxonomy or "The flower-king", was born in Älmhult in Småland. He gave the Twinflower its Latin name based on his own (Latin: Linnea borealis), because of his particular fondness of it. The flower has become Småland's provincial flower. Another notable person from Älmhult is Ingvar Kamprad, the founder of the global concern IKEA. The name "Småland" is used as the name of the children's play areas at some IKEA stores. Literature The Swedish emigration to North America during the 19th century, is best depicted in a suite of novels by author Vilhelm Moberg, which is also the basis for the musical Kristina from Duvemåla created by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus of ABBA fame. In her writing, children's book author Astrid Lindgren often portrayed scenes from her own childhood, growing up on a farm in Småland. Smalandians In the 20th century, Småland has been known for its high level of entrepreneurship and low unemployment, especially in the Gnosjöregion. Some suggest the harsh conditions have throughout history forced the inhabitants of the region to be cunning, inventive and cooperative. This is how the old Swedish encyclopedia Nordisk familjebok described the people: : the Smalandian is by nature awake and smart, diligent and hard-working, yet compliant, cunning and crafty, which gives him the advantage of being able to move through life with little means. Smålänningen är till sin natur vaken och intelligent, flitig och sträfsam, rask och hurtig, men likväl foglig till lynnet, händig och slug, hvilket allt medför åt honom den förmånen, att han äfven med små medel kan taga sig fram i lifvet. ''. p.62; source as above. A running joke, or stereotype, in Sweden, is that of the Smalandian being very economical, or even cheap. Ingvar Kamprad said that the Smalandian are seen as the Scotsmen of SwedenSSR TSR March 24 2006 Language The local language is a Swedish dialect known as Småländska (''Smalandian). This may in turn be separated in two main branches, with the northern related to the Götaland dialects and the southern to the Scanian dialects. Sub-divisions For details, see: Districts of Småland Small land s. The red spots indicate runestones telling of long voyages.]] *Aspeland *Finnveden *Handbörd *Kinda (today a part of Östergötland) *Möre *Njudung *Sevede *Tjust *Tveta *Vedbo *Vista *Värend After the unification of Sweden, around 800-1200 AD, Småland was for consistency divided into chartered cities and into hundreds. Hundreds The historical sub-divisions of all Sweden's provinces were through hundreds(Swedish: härad). These were Småland's hundreds: *Allbo Hundred *Aspeland Hundred *Eastern Hundred *Handbörd Hundred *Kinda Hundred *Kinnevald Hundred *Konga Hundred *Mo Hundred *Möre Northern Hundred *Möre Southern Hundred *Norrvidinge Hundred *Redväg Hundred *Sevede Hundred *Stranda Hundred *Sunnerbo Hundred *Tjust Northern Hundred *Tjust Southern Hundred *Tunalän Hundred *Tveta Hundred *Uppvidinge Hundred *Vartofta Hundred *Vedbo Northern Hundred *Vedbo Southern Hundred *Vista Hundred *Västbo Hundred *Western Hundred *Ydre Hundred *Östbo Hundred See also *Småland and the islands Notes References * [http://runeberg.org/nfcf/0050.html article Småland] from Nordisk Familjebok (1917). In Swedish. External links *Visit Småland - Official tourist site (Kronoberg and Jönköping counties) *Eastern Småland and Öland - Official tourist site (Kalmar County) *VisitSweden - Sweden's official website for tourism and travel information *Travel Smaland Category:Provinces of Sweden Category:Småland